Fighter
by MsETBlack
Summary: Because they left her in the fire too crash and burn. But there they were. There he was, reaching out his hands too pull her out again. MitchiexShane ONESHOT


**Oneshot about Smitchie.**

**REVIEW! **

Time swept by, and the sky turned darker by the seconds.

The wind was blowing and Mitchie's hair was flying everywhere in her face.

The water was dark, and probably cold and Mitchie knew it.

No car was passing by on the bridge she was currently standing on.

Her eyes searched around. Her navy blue jeans felt tigther around her waist by the second, and her Rolling Stones t-shirt felt tighter too.

The emptiness in her chest was burning; a black hole in her. Breathing felt difficult.

Her mind raced a million thoughts a second. Mistakes. Millions of mistakes. Caitlyn. Her family. The Pictures. The outrages. The partys. Nate. Jason.  
Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane.

He was all she had in her mind.

How she failed him; how he failed her.

They left her. Left her in the cold; left her in the emptiness, in the dark.

To fade away. To not be anyone. To rotten and to die. That's what they did.

No one knew. Her mother was on the other side of the country with her father.

No one saw. No one cared.

Mitchie Torres was alone.

All . Alone.

Because of _them.  
_  
What they _did.  
_  
To _her._

She wasn't allowed to explain.

Her version or words did not matter.

Mitchie didn't matter.

''I never mattered. I never was someone.'' She mumbled loudly to herself.

She stepped up on the railing of the bridge, goosebumps appearing on her skin from a cold breeze.

The tears fell. Mitchie was scared. Heck, she was scared as hell! But no reason, no life spark was left. It didn't matter to her either, not anymore.

Deep breaths, Mitchie.

Deep breaths.

Suddely.. Screams, racing cars. Mitchie looked behind to see a black Range Rover stopping, and 4 figures came out of the car. So fast, so fast.

''MITCHIE!'' Mitchie recognized the voice by an instant; Caitlyn's.

''MITCHIE! DON'T!'' Shane. His angelic voice carried fear and grief.

''DON'T COME CLOSER!'' Mitchie yelled back and they immedietely stopped. She could see Jason and Nate too, and their eyes were glistening.

''M-Mitchie.. Please..'' Shane stammered out. His eyes were glistening more than anyones, tears were clearly visible in his eyes. His dark hair were ruffled. Mitchie's hair was almost as dark as his now, since she dyed it.

''Don't. Speak.'' Mitchie said through clenched teeth, her anger breaking through. Tears were still falling, and a soft sob escaped her mouth when  
she looked into his intense eyes.

''You don't want to do this, Mitchie. You really don't want to do it.'' Caitlyn whispered softly, taking a step to her slowly.

''I don't? Well, If you say so, but I'm not doing this for myself. It's just a bonus for me, you see.'' Mitchie said looking at Caitlyn with such anger, that it could terrify a polar bear.

''Who the heck are you doing it for Mitchie?!'' Nate suddenly yelled at her and Mitchie let anoter sob escape, but not as soft, but a sob in angst.

''I'M DOING IT FOR ALL OF YOU!'' She yelled and her knees buckled, but she held the railing hard, so she wouldn't fall over.

The looks on their faces were.. nothing Mitchie could ever describe. Surprised, shocked. Confusion and hurt.

''F-for us?'' Jason suddenly said, finally speaking up. Mitchie felt sad looking into his eyes, he were the only one who had been somewhat good  
and nice to her.

''Yes, for all of you. It's what you wished for, and I'm making your wish come true.'' Mitchie said, looking deeply into all of their eyes, but staying at Shane's.

''Mitch.. We don' want you dead. I'd rather die myself.'' Shane said, his voice breaking. Mitchie looked at him.

''Really, Shane Grey? Because last time I saw any of you the words you spoke to me was; 'You deserve death, Mitche Torres.' So, I listened to you guys. And here we are. '' Mitchie said to them, spitting out the words. They looked speechless.

''Mitchie. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for all the wrongs I did! For all the times you probably had a explanation but I didn't let you speak. For all the  
pain I've caused you, for all the hurt you've been given. I was stupid, I was an idiot, I was.. lost. It was lies, Mitchie. Whatever I told you it was lies, it wasn't the truth. Because I know the truth. And the truth matters, Mitchie. The truth matters!'' Shane said, taking two steps forward, but Mitchie didn't think about fhim stepping closer, because her eyes were locked into his hazel ones.

''It was truth to my ears, Shane.'' She said, anger pouring through.

''But it wasn't the truth, Mitchie. The truth is so different. I can't live without you. You're the music, the lyrics in my songs. The smile on my lips, and you hold something in your hands. My heart. Me, my soul. You are me Mitchie, a big part of me. The better, good part of me.'' Shane said and tears flew by from both of their eyes, and sobs escaped from every person present.

''It doesn't matter anymore, Shane. It doesn't matter. Not now, not ever. You're too late. I told you I loved you. You spit in my face. You stamped on my heart, you took me as a joke. I was a joke to all of you. And soon; you're all going to have killed me. Murder, basicallly.'' Mitchie said the last sentence with such coldness that you were able to feel it in the wind. Mitchie Torres was basically gone. Her pain soured through every one of them, with the intense in her eyes. Mitchie let the tears fall and her vision softly blurred as the tears just kept on coming and coming. So did theirs. The pain soured through the air, the tense becoming unbearable.

''Mitchie.'' Shane suddenly said. His voice was hard and he stared into her eyes. The sound of his voice made her feel a bit more soft, she could hear the determination in his voice.

''Mitchie Torres, you better listen to me. Because every word I say is true. This time, it's nothing but the truth. I, Shane Grey, love you, Mitchie Torres. More then my heart can hold, it's hovering over me. I love you, with such an overpowering force. '' He said and his tears falled, and the sobs escaped his lips. Mitchie could see it now; in his eyes. It was so clear, not even she could deny it. The love in his eyes was unbearing and the pieces of her heart that was left, broke. And then he opened his mouth again; his voice now more determined then ever.

''And if you jump, I'm going to go in straight after you.'' Suddenly Nate, Jason and Catlyn stared at him. They let out silent gasp that could barely be heard. Mitchie was speechless. She knew he would do it. That's one of the shings she _loved _about Shane. His determination. If he said he'd do something; he often made it happen. Mitchie knew he would jump, right after her.

''No.'' She said feeling determined. She looked all around them.

''I've been bleeding, I've been crying, I've been.. I've been trying to stand in front of cars, I've fainted, I've been yelling. And then.. Then.. Then! You all just come here! You are NOT supposed to be here! You're not supposed to threaten me and tell me you'll jump right after me, because you have no right to hurt me more!'' Mitchie said. But she barely believed her words as they left her mouth. Mitchie realized it now. She'd only left that note to Jason; because she wanted them to come. Wanted them to save her. It was what she needed, what she craved for. It felt like forever. All stared at her and she stared back at all of them, letting everything sink in, slowly. People made mistakes.. Everyone made mistakes. Mitchie may just be about to do one of the biggest ones ever.

Suddenly she spoke up with a shaky voice after what seemed for hours;

''I believe you.'' Mitchie said softly. It took a while before they understood the meaning of her words. Shane let a small, relieved smile play on his lips.

''Mitch.. Can you step down from the railing now?'' Caitlyn was slightly shaking now, not even bothering to do anything about the tears. Nate had grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Mitchie looked at her hand. It was red from how hard she was holding on too the railing.

Mitchie looked at the railing. It was wet, probably from the rain. Suddenly the fright reached her.

''I-I can't.'' She whispered and suddenly their fright was back but she shook her head.

''I.. I'm s-scared that I'll fall.'' Mitchie whispered hoarsely and suddenly held on to the railing for her life. They saw the railing and how wet it was, and with her high heeled boots, she would surely slip. Shane walked over to her, reaching her slowly. He reached out his hans too her.

''I won't drop you, I promise.'' Shane mumbled. His dark hair was slightly wet from the soft rain. Mitchie gulped but grabbed his hands tightly, one hand at a time, fear still echoing inside her.

His hands held hers tightly and she walked down slowly. Mitchie's feet touched the ground. Her heart beat fast and her legs were weak. Slowly, she felt her knees buckle but she fell safely into Shane's awaiting arms. Mitchie looked up into his eyes. Everydays pain had been wating too this moment. This beautiful moment. Suddenly she crashed against his chest as his hug was basically suffocating her.

She could feel his tears on her shoulders were he buried his head. Her arms found their way around his waist and she felt home.

Safe. Loved. Whole.

Those broken pieces may not have been found yet. Not all of them, at least. But bits and pieces slowly healed as she inhaled his scent. The tears freely fell, but Mitchie didn't mind.

''Oh, my Mitchie.. My Mitchie..'' He mumbled into her hair and he hugged him tightly.

''Never let go again, Shane. Don't you dare let go again.'' Mitchie whispered and he nodded quickly.

''I promise Mitchie, I promise.''

They didn't know how or when; but somehow, someway they were going to be okay.

**Okay, so.. Random oneshot I guess. I dunno if I'm going to a´make a story about the things before this or after, depends on the response..  
So REVIEW!:-) And I'm rather happy, cause I finally have my own laptop, which means I can write as much as I feel like!;-D**


End file.
